firesyclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kathyl Coxand
Lower Commander Kathyl Wardiaz Coxand is an almost legendary and highly decorated Antarcian gunship pilot serving in the Solarian Federation Space Command Authority. Early Life Kathyl was born on April 4th, 1995 in Lofoten, Norway. She's the second of three children, all girls, with her elder sister Athyl Coxand and her younger sister Lauren Coxand. At the age of five, she was taken on her first flight on a commercial airliner and almost immidiately, she developed a liking for flying. She spent the next three years taking on flight simulators meant for trainee pilots, which no doubt astounded many experts. When she was nine, her family moved to the Orange Tower on Mars, although they still visited Earth frequently. Career At the age of 11, Kathyl finally managed to persuade her parents to let her join the military. She attended in 2006]] the Sol Star University as a gunship pilot and underwent 3 years of training, in which she caused quite a stir for she barely passed the minimum height requirement. Nevertheless, she'd proven herself to be a skilled and aggressive pilot and graduated at the top of her class. Upon graduation, Kathyl was briefly attached to the 86th Planetary Defense Wing, 3rd Space Defense Brigade based at Starport Redshift in Monte Bello, Mars before being handpicked by Antarcian Crown Princess Shirlin Lewis to join the Baniea Expeditionary Force where she met two future Commanders of the Solarian Federation: then Major David Oracle and Major Francis Nightingle. During Operation Fire brand, Kathyl flew alongside Major Nightingle in support of the SSID Phantoms. When the Deadwood Conspiracy unfolded, she rallied the Baniea Expeditionary Force to cover the royal family's escape as the rebels closed in on Crystal Hills. For her actions, she was awarded the Order of Excalibur, the youngest ever recipient at the age of 17, and was also promoted directly to Captain. When the Galaxians invaded the Sol System during the Second Sol Crisis, Kathyl took over the defense of Neptune and managed to hold her lines until the evacuation was completed. She was then shot down, captured and subsequently tortured for information by Arcadian mercenaries at the Alpha Centauri Gate before being rescued by Task Force 627. She was immediately promoted to Lower Commander and awarded numerous awards, including the J's Medallion of the Solarian Federation and also the Badge of the Warrior, becoming the most highly decorated Antarcian in service and the only female to receive both the Badge of the Warrior and the J's Medallion Physical Description Kathyl is about four feet three (4'3/ 130 cm) and was described as "exceedingly thin" with short, chin length fiery red hair tapered sharply to the side and a characteristic tuft of hair on her right forehead looking much like a beret. Her eyes were of a shade of nut-brown and she had thin, pointed eyebrows. Her lightly tanned skin blended with her lips, which are more greyish than others'. External Appearance As an SFSCA pilot, Kathyl could be routinely seen wearing her black and purple flight suit and her white flight helmet with two bold purple strips running from front to back. At other times, she could be spotted wearing an SFSCA blazer and shorts. Although she has the OPUS-6 EID lenses installed, she still wore a pair of red and black conventional human eyeglasses. Dossier Kathyl Wardiaz Coxand *Born April 4th, 1995 (Aged 18 as of 2013) *Gender: Female *Species: Antarcian *Affiliation: Solarian Federation Space Command Authority *Alligence: United Antarcian Alliance *Rank: Lower Commander (2013) *Career: Gunship Pilot *Unit: 86th Planetary Defense Wing (2011) ::: Baniea Expeditionary Force (2011-2012) ::: Task Force 627 (2012-Present) *Callsign: Mercury 6-5-3 *ASCode: Omega 5-3-0-6 *Decorations: Badge of the Warrior ::::: J's Medallion ::::: Order of Excalibur ::::: Exceptional Skills Ribbon ::::: Banner of Alligence ::::: 6X Battle Badge Category:Characters Category:Coxand Family